Major Prussia Calling
by LithiumKiss
Summary: "You forgot about my birthday, West," he said in a low voice, running a white gloved hand up and down the length of the leather crop slowly, teasingly. "That is unacceptable." Hardcore Germancest, PWP-ish; for losing-my-sanity


**A/N: o\\\\\\o **

**Well...what can I say? losing-my-sanity was the 100th reviewer of _Take This Silver Lining_ and requested a Prussia/Germany oneshot of the...sexual persuasion. I love me some smut and sometimes I enjoy writing it but not to this extent XD I think I just made my inner pervert worse. But I did enjoy it, I really did~  
**

**So there's not a whole lot I can tell you about this, but there are some warnings:**

**Use of German military commands taken out of context so they may be wrong. There will be translations at the end, but feel free to scroll down and familiarise yourself with them so you aren't completely confused whilst reading. **

**Hardcore yaoi. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip over 93% of this to read the unbelievable sap at the end. **

**Reference to Nazi Germany. I mean no offense whatsoever, and it plays a very small role in the the grand scheme of things.**

**Slight bagging of ****The Star-Spangled Banner - I mean no offense. Australia's anthem is just as bad, if not worse. **

**Possible spelling and grammatical boo-boos. I apologise in advance ._.  
**

**Enjoy~**

**...**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**...**

* * *

**Major Prussia Calling  
**

Gilbert knew just how busy his dearest _bruderlein_ had been the past week, but still, that was no excuse to skip out on buying or even making him a gift for his awesome birthday. He wasn't quite sure how old he was today (he'd stopped celebrating in numbers after his two-hundredth birthday), but he knew he would never be too old for presents.

Whilst Ludwig was out for the morning, the Prussian decided he would do some serious searching, just in case Ludwig had hidden his present somewhere so Gilbert couldn't find it – he hadn't said anything about _not_ getting him a present, after all, so there had to be one lying around somewhere. But to his dismay, after searching every nook and cranny of his brother's room, all he found was the German's old collection of perverted magazines.

_Well_, Gilbert thought with a determined smirk on his face as he stalked up the stairs leading to the attic, Ludwig would just have to suffer the consequences.

Their attic was filled with boxes upon boxes, old pieces of furniture (some of which were condemned to the dark and dusty space because Gilbert may or may not have broken them during one of his many stay-in-escapades with Francis and Antonio) and a rack of old uniforms hanging neatly, each one protected by a plastic or fabric casing and labelled by year and ruler. As he pulled the uniforms off the rack one by one and threw them into an unceremonious pile on the floor, Gilbert wondered how Ludwig turned out to be so anal about everything. He was so sensible and so stern and even when he was having fun, it was like he had a set of rules on how to do it and he had to follow them strictly otherwise something would go terribly wrong. But then again, he had been a headstrong kid from the moment he found him and it had been too much hard work to try and break him out of that mould.

"What do we have here?" Gilbert wondered out loud as he pulled a uniform off the rack that had been covered with material that was hard to see through and was labelled _1934_ – nothing else needed to be written. The Prussian knew exactly which uniform was beneath the cover. He knew it was a little more than just blasphemous, but that uniform in particular with the black fabric and silver linings and buttons was one of his favourites. It all had to do with his vanity, anyway; he didn't care for what it stood for, and as a bonus, it practically made his brother _come_ when he saw Gilbert wearing it. His smirk widened when he removed the cover and inspected the dark coat, tracing his fingers lightly over the detailed rank insignia on the collars. He let out a triumphant cackle when he found his old crop resting in one of the bottom pockets of the coat. That's right – Ludwig had organised this uniform just for Gilbert because he felt guilty about the Prussian army being dissolved all those years ago and Gilbert only thought it fair because a few of the buttons of his old Blue uniform got torn off when Ludwig was in the process of bending him over his desk which Gilbert didn't particularly appreciate...

With a decisive grin, the crimson-eyed Prussian put the uniform over his shoulder and rummaged through the boxes until he found the matching uniform cap, boots and gloves.

It was always fun to dress up once in a while, Gilbert mused as he inspected his reflection in the mirror, adjusting the straps and buckles here and there. He wondered how Ludwig would react when he came home to find Gilbert sitting at his desk, crop in hand, anticipating the beginning of the punishment he was going to give to him for forgetting his birthday gift. God damn, he could barely resist him _himself_; he just looked so damn _good_.

When he heard the key turn in the front door and his brother's gruff voice call out to him, Gilbert bounded down to the opposite end of the hallway, as quietly as his heavy military boots would allow him, to reach Ludwig's office before the German could come upstairs and uncover the surprise Gilbert had in store for him. He made himself comfortable in the high-backed chair behind the large mahogany desk, crossing one leg over the other and tilting his officer's cap down so it was shielding his eyes. He bit his lip to stop himself from smirking as he heard Ludwig's heavy steps ascend the staircase, getting close and closer.

"_Bruder_ what have I told you about—" the blond opened the door and all but choked on his words. Gilbert turned his head slightly to look at Ludwig from the corner of his eye, and lifted the officer's cap up so he could get a better view at the shocked expression and flushed skin on his brother's face. As Ludwig continued to try to say something, _anything_ that even slightly resembled coherency, spluttering and gesturing as he went, Gilbert got to his feet and slapped the crop into his palm, turning around to fully face him.

"You forgot about my birthday, West, _mein_ _bruderlein_," he said in a low voice, running a white gloved hand up and down the length of the leather crop slowly, teasingly. "That is unacceptable."

"T-This—! This is highly inappropriate, _bruder_!" Ludwig finally managed to shout. "You can't just wear _that_ around!"

"Then lock the door so no one else has to see. _Ja_, do it _now_ – I don't want you to be able to escape me."

"I was going to take you out tonight! And it would have been a completely Roderich and Elizabeta free occasion, too." It was easy to see that he couldn't keep those deliciously light blue eyes off him, not even if he tried.

"That's all well and good," Gilbert began, slowly stalking around the desk until he was standing right in front of it. He leant on one leg, placing his hand on his hip and supporting his other arm with the crop on the desk's surface. "But it's not good _enough_," he accentuated the last word with a snap of the crop, sending a few pieces of what Gilbert could only assume to be important government documents fluttering to the floor. "Come here."

Ludwig lifted his gaze to stare directly into Gilbert's eyes, as if he would find a trace, a hint that he was just jesting, almost challenging him in doing so, but the Prussian was unmoved. He simply smirked and repeated his command. "Come here. Now _stillgestanden_, _Augen gerade-aus_!" The way Ludwig stiffened as if ready to follow the commands exactly made his skin prickle with warm excitement. Gilbert knew how kinky his dearest West was deep down and he could just tell that he was silently begging for more.

The silver-haired man leant forward and gripped his brother's chin between his thumb and finger, relishing in his quickened breaths only just reaching out to ghost over his lips.

"I have work to do," Ludwig tried to say as sternly as possible, but it came out slightly laboured and breathless.

"_Achtung_! Look at me, West. You're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you." Gilbert trailed his hand down, fingers grazing against Ludwig's throat. "I promise you'll never forget to buy me a birthday present ever again." He slid his hand around to rest against the back of Ludwig's neck before fisting his hair hard and pulling him down so their lips were only just touching. "Do you want to kiss me, West?"

"Really, _bruder_," Ludwig retaliated dryly. "Do you think I need to answer that?"

Gilbert ran his tongue slowly along his bottom lip and nipped slightly at Ludwig's. "Yes, because you're going to do exactly what I say, and if you disobey me I'll make sure your punishment will be _unbearable_. So what do you say?"

The German smirked. "Let me kiss you before I change my mind." He leant in but Gilbert brought the crop up and pressed it against Ludwig's chest, not allowing him to come any closer.

"Ask me properly. Call me 'Sir'," the Prussian demanded huskily, his grip on the blond's hair unrelenting, tightening still, earning him a wince and a low groan.

"Gilbert—"

"_Sir_."

"_Sir_," Ludwig ground out. "Permission to kiss you, _Sir_?"

"Mm. Much better." Gilbert purred. "Permission granted." He released his brother's hair from his hand and set the crop down on the desk behind him and allowed Ludwig to pull him closer by the hips so their bodies were flush against one another. "And don't even think about teasing me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sir." Ludwig's lips descended upon Gilbert's, hard and forceful, and the Prussian found he couldn't help but open his mouth to let him in. He brought his hands up and pressed them against Ludwig's chest clawing slightly at the material of his shirt as he slid his tongue skillfully and firmly against Ludwig's, occasionally grazing his teeth along his bottom lip and nipping the swollen flesh sharply. Without breaking the kiss, Gilbert took hold of Ludwig's shirt and pulled him forward as he backed himself into the desk before perching himself atop it, allowing him to gain some advantage of height. He resumed pressing his hands into his brother's firm pectorals, fingers tracing each ridge and rise of muscle. A rather pleasant heat flared in the pit of his stomach when he ran his thumbs along the German's nipples, eliciting an appreciative groan from him, and he had to part from the kiss just to see Ludwig's flushed face, lips parted as he panted, and icy blue eyes slightly distant and glazed over by the promise of more lust, more pleasure.

"Take it off," Gilbert demanded, tugging at the collar of his shirt for emphasis. Ludwig nodded and started making quick work of the buttons. Gilbert licked his lips as each inch of skin was revealed to him and in his impatience to touch and to taste and to mark he pushed the piece of clothing down Ludwig's shoulders and started tugging it from his arms before the last of the buttons could be undone. He leant forward and ran his tongue slowly and sensually up and down his brother's sternum, admiring the wet glistening trail when he pulled back to see Ludwig's face. "You're so fucking sexy, West."

"But you are more so, _Kapitän_."

Gilbert smirked and ran his gloved fingers teasingly over Ludwig's nipples as a reward, the friction of the fabric causing him to shiver ever so slightly. "Mm, good. Now get on your knees."

Ludwig's blush flared once more and he obeyed, settling himself down on his knees and resting his hands firmly on Gilbert's thighs, pressing his fingers into them. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"You like the taste of leather, don't you, West?" Gilbert lifted and angled his leg so he could push the sole of his heavy black boot into Ludwig's chest. He felt his smirk grow when his brother held the back of his calf with one hand whilst the other gripped onto the back of his ankle and heel, feeling that warm, prickling excitement dance over the expanse of his skin once more as he looked into those blue eyes. "I want to be able to see my awesome reflection in them when you're done."

"Yes, Sir," Ludwig murmured before bowing his head to run his tongue from the toe to the ankle and back again. The burning in the pit of Gilbert's stomach intensified with every stroke of that pink slick tongue, with the way Ludwig would so sensually use his lips and teeth as well, as if he was on his knees worshipping a god instead and not devouring and relishing the taste of leather.

"Does it turn you on, West? Being on your knees in front of me, knowing that I'm watching your every move, getting harder and harder by the second?" Gilbert slipped a hand between his legs and palmed himself through the black military pants, his breath hitching at the touch, his cock twitching in response to the way Ludwig's eyes flickered upwards momentarily to watch, keeping his tongue pressed against the boot. "You're hard now, aren't you?" Gilbert questioned huskily, taking hold of the crop once more, bringing it to his lips so he could bite the tough leather loop at the top. "Keep your hands on me, I don't want you touching yourself – I'm still punishing you."

Though the way Ludwig hummed appreciatively when his tongue reached the softer leather covering the shin would have suggested that it wasn't really punishment at all. When Gilbert told him to take care of the other boot, he was certain that he was going to lapse into insanity. The way his brother's tongue mapped out the leather and how his lips seemed to slide so easily and so naturally against the curve of his calf was blowing his mind.

"Alright, stand up. _Rechts schwenkt Marsch_," Gilbert demanded and could see that very slight upwards tug of Ludwig's lips, trying to stop himself from laughing or correcting him. Gilbert didn't miss his attempt to stop himself from rolling his eyes either. For that he gave the German a firm tap on the backside with the crop. "_Gerade_," he murmured when Ludwig had his back to him, ordering him to stay right where he was.

"Yes, Sir."

"It really turns me on when you call me that, West. Perhaps I'll have you call me that all the time." Gilbert purred, pulling off his gloves and placing them back on the desk with the crop.

"I think it would lose its effect after a while," Ludwig stated bluntly, tone indicating that no, he would not be addressing his older brother as 'Sir' permanently any time soon. Gilbert tutted and pressed himself against Ludwig's back, causing him to shudder at the feel of the cool metallic buttons against his warm skin.

"Maybe so." Gilbert took hold of Ludwig's wrists and leant forward, coaxing Ludwig to lean with him. "Keep your hands on the desk and don't move them until I say." He ran his hands back up his bare, muscular arms and down his back, letting his nails graze against his ribs, before resting them against his taut stomach. He trailed hot open mouthed kisses across Ludwig's shoulder blades as he unbuckled his belt and tugged it through the keepers. "You're hot," he breathed against his skin, blowing on the slick wet patches he'd left. "So hot, West, I can barely stand it. I can't wait to fuck you."

"Then _hurry_," Ludwig urged, and Gilbert could hear how his teeth were clenched, holding back his frustration.

"Then _hurry_…?" Gilbert pressed his fingers into his hips.

"_Sir_," Ludwig all but shouted, all but _begged_, pressing back against his brother. As painful as it was to hold back, Gilbert had to remain resolute. _Just a little more_…

He unfastened the button of Ludwig's trousers, slowly and deliberately unzipping the fly. "That's better, but I'm going to have to punish you for that." He slid his fingers beneath the waist of the trousers and underwear, pulling them down as he dropped to his knees, revealing his brother's firm backside and thighs. He allowed him to kick off his shoes so the items of clothing could be discarded properly, leaving no barriers whatsoever. "Spread your legs."

Ludwig's breath hitched and made a small noise akin to a whimper when Gilbert put his mouth against the back of his thigh, lips dangerously close to his vital regions. "Ah—Gilbert! Not there…"

Gilbert slapped one taut globe of flesh and squeezed whilst nipping and sucking just beneath the other, leaving a reddish purple mark, satisfied that it served to silence Ludwig's protests and to draw more delicious keening sounds from the back of his throat. "Do you have any lube in here?"

"Top drawer," the German gasped out when Gilbert bit down again, this time mid way between his backside and the back of his knee.

"Reach over and get it then hand it to me." He couldn't hold back, not for much longer, not when he could see how Ludwig's muscles stretched and rippled beneath his skin as he leant over the top of the desk so he could reach. His cock was straining against the confines of his pants and was throbbing, ready to fill his brother to the hilt. "_Abteilung kehrt_," Gilbert demanded whilst coating his fingers liberally with the cool lubricant. He stared at Ludwig's erection momentarily before looking up to see him watching him, the need and want and pleading adding more intensity to the already striking blue irises. Gilbert found he didn't need to make him beg anymore. "Hands on the desk, West?" He asked with his lips brushing against the tip of his cock.

"_Yes, Sir_." It was as though all the desire in the world had been poured into those two words and Gilbert had to put his hands on him. He closed his fist to coat his palm with the lubricant on his fingers and then wrapped his hand around the base of his brother's length and started to stroke slowly, squeezing firmly every so often. Ludwig let out a low moan and bucked his hips into the touch, his breaths already starting to fall from his lips in laboured pants. Gilbert pressed his thumb to the head of Ludwig's cock and circled it, grazing the pad over the tip to collect the beads of fluid and smearing them over the heated flesh. He gave him a few more hard strokes before removing his hand (with some regret – he decidedly loved the feel of that hot pulsing length in his hand) and demanding he touch himself.

"And don't hold back. I want to hear you moan, West. I want to hear you say my name." He could feel the way his own pre-come pooled at the tip of his own cock and dripped down the side when he shifted slightly as the kneeling position was getting increasingly uncomfortable. But he couldn't touch himself because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop once he started.

Gilbert leant forward and sucked on the hard rise of Ludwig's hip bone whilst he was covering his hands with generous amounts of lubricant. He rubbed his palms and fingers into the sides of his muscular thighs before sliding around to grip onto the equally muscular globes of flesh. The crude sounds of Ludwig's slicked hand stroking himself, only just out of time with his small groans and utterances of "_Gott, Gilbert_", mixing together with his own impatient breaths escaping through his nose as he bit and sucked Ludwig's hip, all of it was fueling the fire in his veins and driving him to move faster.

"Hold on, don't give in yet. Big brother will take good care of you." He brushed two fingers over Ludwig's entrance and pushed them inside mercilessly, causing the German to cry out, his voice laced with more pleasure than pain. "Mm, I'm glad you're used to this now. Your body loves me touching it, being inside of it." He thrust his fingers in, curling them, trying to find that one spot. He smirked in triumph when Ludwig cried out again and arched back, muscles tightening around his fingers, and added another, stretching him further. He gave Ludwig's hip one last suck before retracting his fingers and getting to his feet, pressing a desperate kiss to his brother's lips and wrapping his arms around his neck whilst trying to take his boots off as quickly as possible without using his hands.

"Let me help," Ludwig murmured against his mouth and all Gilbert could do was nod as he busied himself with unfastening his belt and trousers. Ludwig's fingers worked fast, undoing the buttons on his jacket and brown shirt, their kiss becoming distracted, mainly just their tongues against lips and the occasional pull of flesh between lips. Once Gilbert's pants were off he switched their positions so he was backed against the desk and Ludwig was in front of him. He hopped up onto the desk, the cool surface comforting against the burning skin on the back of his thighs and ass.

"I want you to ride me, West. Fuck yourself on my cock and make me come."

Ludwig blushed furiously but bent over to pick the lube up off the ground nonetheless. He poured it over Gilbert's length, stroking and rubbing until he was completely slick. Gilbert helped him up onto his lap so his knees were on the desk on either side and his inner thighs were pressed against his hips. Gilbert spread his legs, leaning back on one arm whilst he placed his other hand on Ludwig's thigh, giving him an encouraging, reassuring squeeze.

Ludwig positioned himself over Gilbert's length and eased himself down, groaning as he did. The Prussian tilted his head back and closed his eyes, gripping Ludwig's thigh harder as he was consumed by that tight heat. He wanted to put his hands on his hips and push him all the way down until there was no way of telling where he ended and Ludwig began, but in a twisted way he liked the torture of filling Ludwig inch by excruciatingly slow inch. Once he was fully seated, the German pushed the shirt and jacket down Gilbert's arms and clutched onto his shoulders as he started to roll his hips.

"You're so good, West," Gilbert groaned hoarsely, shallowly thrusting up to meet Ludwig's movements. "I want to feel this desk shake; I want you to ride me so hard you hurt. _I want to feel_ _you hurt_."

Ludwig moaned and pulled Gilbert close and buried his face into his neck, finding his pulse point to suck and nip at whilst his fingernails raked over his shoulder, earning an appreciative moan from the Prussian as he craned his neck further, inviting him to taste as much as he wanted, letting the officer's cap fall from his head.

"Where's the armband?" Ludwig asked breathlessly, sliding his hand down Gilbert's arm, fingers resting just above his elbow. The Prussian moved his hand up from his brother's thigh to his hip to push him down harder.

"I cut it up a week after you had it made for me," Gilbert panted after a few moments consideration, sitting up so he could place his other hand on Ludwig's opposite side, tracing his thumb over the mark he'd made. "After that fight we had when I told you—"

"I know what you told me." Ludwig arched into Gilbert and his movements became more frantic, lifting up and coming back down so that Gilbert was filling him completely. "_Scheisse…_"

"I never meant it, you have to know that," he said through grit teeth, feeling more and more like he was going to explode with each passing second, with each twitch and tightening of Ludwig's muscles around him. "I hated _him_ and what he was doing to you…I hated everyone else but you."

"I-I know that, too."

Gilbert reached up behind Ludwig's head and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. He didn't last much longer as pleasure tore through his veins like wildfire, and he was barely aware of Ludwig's own orgasm as his whole body burned and every nerve in his body surged and blew out like an electric circuit being overloaded by extreme levels of rapture. He lay back on the desk when the last shocks of pleasure had dissolved into his bloodstream and sighed in relief although his heart was still pounding.

Ludwig reached across the desk for the tissues and began to clean them up, that serious little crease between his eyebrows and his mouth set in a straight line, despite being flushed and slick with sweat. Gilbert couldn't suppress the chuckle and when Ludwig looked up to see what he was carrying on about, their eyes locked and the blond relaxed a little.

"Happy birthday, Gilbert." Ludwig leant forward and planted a chaste kiss against the Prussian's temple.

"Thanks, West. Hey," Gilbert placed his hand just above Ludwig's knee and gave him a gentle squeeze after he went back to wiping the sticky release from his thighs, getting his attention once again. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Come on, let's have a shower and clean up properly. I'd hate to have to cancel the reservation for tonight."

* * *

Gilbert rubbed the towel over Ludwig's shoulders and down his back, humming to himself.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"You bet – _Preußenlied_ was and still is the most awesome anthem ever written."

"I think so, too."

"You lie."

"No, no, I'm not lying to you. I…" Ludwig cleared his throat and Gilbert paused in his ministrations to listen, nuzzling softly between his shoulder blades. "It suits you. Francis' _La Marseillaise_ is about war and bloodlust and it doesn't suit him, not really. And The Star-Spangled Banner is long-winded and obnoxious just like Alfred is. But yours…it sums you up perfectly: _Be it a rainy day, be it cheerful sunshine, I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian_."

Gilbert was glad Ludwig couldn't see his face, because he knew his cheeks would be embarrassingly pink. "You're getting sappier in your old age, West."

"Perhaps Feliciano's rubbing off on me a little too much."

"It's not a bad thing, you know." The Prussian bit his tongue before he said anything too sickly sweet and out of his awesome character. He resumed drying his brother off, cackling slightly when he let out a rather manly squeak when he toweled his vital regions. "West, I was thinking…"

"Should I run for cover?"

"Oh shut up. I was thinking that we should burn it."

"Burn what?" the amusement died down a little in his voice.

"The uniform. The one I wore today."

Ludwig turned to him and their eyes met, confused blue trying to find the reason in somber crimson. "Gilbert…"

"I know it turns us on and it was made before all that crazy shit happened but it's like…I don't know. It doesn't represent anything good and it was made with evil intent. And would I be fair in saying that you only kept it because of me?"

Ludwig nodded slowly. "I wasn't sure how you felt about it."

"It should have been burnt already, that's how I feel about it. We're not proud of it, so let's let go of it for good. Besides, the uniform you have now is fucking hot. I've always thought green looked good on you."

* * *

**OMAKE**

Gilbert leant back against Ludwig as they sat and watched as the fire crackled away, the black and silver uniform being consumed by the flickering orange flames.

"You can hold me tighter," Gilbert murmured, stroking Ludwig's hand with his thumb, sighing contently when he felt those muscular arms squeeze slightly around his waist.

"You sound tired, bruder."

"You really wore me out today."

"_I_ wore _you_ out?" Ludwig laughed and kissed Gilbert's ear, making him shiver pleasantly.

"You have no idea how much you are to handle, West. Sometimes I think I need you and want you and love you too much and it's like I can't handle it. But it feels good to feel like that, don't you think?"

"I think so."

"Are you just agreeing with me to get me to shut up?"

"Something like that. Are you going to sleep in my bed?"

Gilbert smirked, happy that Ludwig couldn't really see. "Well, here's the thing," he said with as much sincerity as he could, "this morning when I was looking for my birthday present I took a few moments to entertain myself to see if I could touch the ceiling. Your mattress is really bouncy, West. Well, it _was_ really bouncy…so, yeah, the springs are kinda, you know, _broken_. So I guess you'll be the one sleeping in my bed…"

"_Gilbert!_"

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Are you guys still alive? Breathing? I don't know if I am or not yet..  
**

**Here are the translations (Please do correct me if I'm wrong - Wikipedia was my aid D: haha - I seriously love German!):**

_**Bruderlein/Mein Bruderlein/Bruder: Little Brother/My Little Brother/Brother. I think. Perhaps. Yes?**_

_**Ja - Yes (obviously)**_

_**Stillgestanden - Stand still**_

_**Augen gerade-aus - Eyes straight ahead**_

_**Achtung - Attention**_

_**Kapitän - Captain**_

_**Rechts schwenkt Marsch - Wheel right. So basically, turn around. **_

_**Gerade - straight; called when desired angle is reached.**_

_**Abteilung kehrt - About face. **_

_**Gott - God (obviously)**_

_**Scheisse - Shit (Oh no!)**_

**That's about it. Thank you once again to losing-my-sanity. I hope you liked this and I hope it was spicy enough to satisfy that kink of yours!~**

**EDIT: Here's the uniform Gilbert mentions at the end. My inner fangirl died a little from pleasant heart failure (just take out the spaces).**

**http :/ /upload .wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons /0 / 0c / 2june _2007_187 . jpg**

**And I also thought I's better share the translated version of Preußenlied. I love it. I want it to be Australia's anthem. I think Prussia should be resurrected just because of this anthem. **

_**I am a Prussian, do you know my colours?**_  
_**the flag floats black and white before me;**_  
_**that for freedom's sake my fathers died,**_  
_**to that, know it, hint my colours.**_  
_**Never will I trembling quail,**_  
_**as them will I dare.**_  
_**Be it a rainy day, be it cheerful sunshine,**_  
_**I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian.**_

_**With affection and loyalty I approach the Throne,**_  
_**from which gently a Father talks to me;**_  
_**and as the Father is faithfull to his son,**_  
_**as will I be faithfull with him and falter not.**_  
_**the bonds of affection are firm.**_  
_**Hail my Fatherland!**_  
_**The Kings call penetrates my heart so deep**_  
_**I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian.**_

_**Not every day may gleam with sunshine;**_  
_**from time to time a cloud and shower nears.**_  
_**So may never read anybody in my face,**_  
_**the wish of them.**_  
_**Although near and far**_  
_**quite many would like to change placs with me;**_  
_**Their happiness is deceit and their freedom is illusion**_  
_**I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian.**_

_**And when the evil storm storms around me,**_  
_**the night alight in lightnings glow;**_  
_**Even so, it has stormed worse in the world already,**_  
_**and what didn't tremble was the Prussian courage.**_  
_**may rock and oak tree shatter**_  
_**I will not tremble.**_  
_**it storms , it thunders, lightning may strike wildly:**_  
_**I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian.**_

_**Where love and faithfulness devote themselfes to the king in such way,**_  
_**where King and People give each other the hand,**_  
_**there has to prosper the Peoples true happiness,**_  
_**there blooms and prospers the beautiful Fatherland.**_  
_**And thus we swear anew;**_  
_**Love and Loyality to the King!**_  
_**Firm be that bond! yes, bravely join the bond**_  
_**For we are Prussians, let's be Prussians**_

_**And we , the we on the east - and North sea shore,**_  
_**when wakes posed, poled of rock' and wind,**_  
_**we , the since Duppel by of the leech ban**_  
_**at Prussias throne and people outstretch are,**_  
_**we will not backwards look,**_  
_**no , forewarning at confidence!**_  
_**we call sound at all the world into**_  
_**really we're Prussian, will Prussian be!**_

_**Of the Prussian star qouta from afar clear complete,**_  
_**The Prussian eagle floats on clouds,**_  
_**the Prussian standard fresher sassafras wreath,**_  
_**of the Prussian sword to the victories crush path.**_  
_**And cheer on Prussian throne**_  
_**in the lustre of Friedrichs crown**_  
_**rule us our King strong and mild,**_  
_**and every Prussian chest to him one shield!**_

**

* * *

**

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
